


The One Where Tina's Had Enough

by Imogen_LeFay



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Tina Cohen-Chang Friendship, Coffee Shop, Don't blink or you miss him, Episode Related, M/M, Past Klaine, Secret Relationship, Trent is here too, Wonder-ful, kind of, mention of Kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen_LeFay/pseuds/Imogen_LeFay
Summary: “Oh my god, say friends one more time, Blaine Devon Anderson, and I swear, I will break into your home and burn every single one of your bowties!”Blaine knows that being friends with your ex can be awkward, and might require some finesse. So if that means keeping back news about dating their worst nightmare until the right moment, he tells himself that’s a justifiable sacrifice.That is, until Tina blows up all over that plan.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	The One Where Tina's Had Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I call it a drive-by fic. Like a drive-by shooting. (I know I have 2 open WIPs at the moment. I've decided on a more flexible posting schedule. Or sth like that)  
> Um. It's short. It's supposed to be fun. We're in season 4, Kurt's back in town for his dad's test result, but Seblaine have started dating at some point before that.  
> Oh, also no steroids, Warblers are going to Regionals as they should.

* * *

The tapping was soft, but fast and incessant, and even if the Lima Bean was too loud for him to hear it, Blaine was starting to feel nervous. He silently cursed Brittany and her latest Lord Tubbington related crisis that meant that Sam had to cancel on them last minute. It would be so much easier to have him here and get a conversation going. Blaine felt himself running out of conversation topics.

Kurt was sitting across him, the anxiety etched into his face as he tried to busy himself with anything, from rhythmic foot tapping to sorting the sugar satchels, and barely managed to contribute more to the conversation than the occasional hum or nod. Not that Blaine could really blame him. He knew, Kurt would have preferred to be back in New York. But this week, Burt would get his latest test results, and with them the answer to whether the aggressive chemo had worked as hoped. Of course, Kurt was anxious. And after everything that had gone down, Blaine was glad he could at least be there for him as a friend.

Preferably one who didn’t make things more complicated.

He lost the thread of what he’d been talking about, so he shot a look to his side, hoping that the third person at the table might be able to save him.

Tina was glaring at him, like he’d run over her cat. Or maybe more like he was doing something he knew she wasn’t on board with.

It wasn’t fair, but he’d have to discuss this with her later. And he’d actually thought they’d been making progress there…

At least, she seemed to notice that he was looking for a new topic, as she now turned to Kurt and smiled at him.

“So, Kurt, how’s Adam?” she asked, her voice sweet as syrup.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yes, this little coffee date was definitely one of his worse ideas.

Kurt dropped a satchel of sugar in surprise, his eyes quickly darting to Blaine as if to check his reaction.

“He’s… fine. Great.” His voice sounded as if he was completely uncomfortable. “He’s actually a bit busy right now, we found this nursing home for former actors, and the Apples are planning to perform there.” He glanced to Blaine with a very clear concern. Like just the idea of discussing his current boyfriend with his ex made him uncomfortable.

Then again, Blaine really couldn’t throw any stones there.

“That’s nice,” Tina said. “But how are you guys doing. How long have you been together? Since January, right?”

“I… don’t think that’s the best topic of conversation,” Kurt said, trying not to look at Blaine too obviously. “Given the circumstances.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine said, and he actually managed not to roll his eyes. Sure, he hadn’t exactly been thrilled to see Kurt’s change in relationship status back then, but a lot had happened since then. “We can talk about these things, if you want to. We’re friends.”

“Right, that’s what makes it okay,” Tina said. “Being friends.”

So much for a nice chat over coffee. Maybe this whole staying friends with your ex was a bit hard. Really, he wasn’t sure whether this could get any more awkward.

One of these days, Blaine would learn not to challenge the universe.

At the edge of his vision, he spotted the familiar navy of a Dalton blazer. When he looked closer, he saw that it was Trent. His relief held for around five seconds before he was joined by the taller figure of Sebastian. Because of course.

Tina’s glare intensified.

Kurt seemed to notice him freezing and turned to follow his line of vision. He looked like he’d bit into a lemon, all sour and disgust. “Is he s _till_ living here?”

“It’s a public space,” Blaine said, “and it’s not like he knew we’d be here.”

He may have guessed, of course. There weren’t exactly many places to hang out in Lima, especially when discounting their homes.

Sebastian had not been happy when Blaine had told him, although that hadn’t come as a surprise. He knew he was asking a lot. Sebastian may have some sympathy for Burt’s situation, and being worried about a parent’s health, but Kurt would always be a sore spot, a source of jealousy.

It wasn’t like Blaine wanted to hide Sebastian. There was no reason to, really. Kurt had broken up with him months ago, they’d talked it out and gotten to a point from where they might actually salvage a friendship, and even if that turned out a bit more complicated, Kurt had a boyfriend back in New York. He shouldn’t care whether Blaine had found a new relationship.

He probably wouldn’t. If it was anyone but Sebastian.

And sure, Blaine wouldn’t let his life be decided by his ex-boyfriend’s feelings. But given the whole situation with Burt, he figured this new piece of information could wait until the test results were in.

No, Sebastian had not been happy. Then again, Blaine was not above playing dirty when it came to getting his way, and eventually, he’d gotten his boyfriend to agree to the whole thing. Not like making up on it would be that hard on him. Pun possibly intended.

And now here he was.

As if he had a sixth sense for noticing someone talking about him, Sebastian’s head turned. His eyes widened just a little bit, the tiniest proof that this was not planned. His eyes fell to Kurt, and there was a flash of annoyance, before an all too familiar smirk was back.

Blaine contemplated whether sinking into the ground was an option. He didn’t want any sort of confrontation, but with Kurt’s glare and that particular smirk on Sebastian’s face, he wasn’t sure it could be avoided. He looked to Tina, hoping for some sort of moral support.

She was grinding her teeth. So much for that.

“Well, look who we got here,” Sebastian said. “Not that I can blame you for escaping that hellhole of a school. You can probably get lead poisoning just from standing near their pipes.”

“I thought there was a certain stench of desperation in the air,” Kurt said. “Kind of a relief it’s just him, I almost thought it was Rachel’s gigolo ex…”

“Whoa, calm down,” Blaine said, taken aback at the venom in his ex’s voice. Quickly, he looked to Sebastian, who didn’t seem overly impressed, and offered what he hoped was accepted as a reconciliatory smile. “We’re just here for coffee, and catching up. What are you guys doing here? It’s a bit out of the way for Dalton, isn’t it?”

Not that it had stopped Sebastian from coming here regularly, just on the off (or really, not that off) chance that they’d run into each other…

“Actually, we’re meeting someone,” Trent said, who had followed. He looked nervous as hell, and for a moment, Blaine worried about him.

Sebastian’s smirk was back in full force. “He has a date. Possibly,” he added the same instant that Trent said “It’s not a date!”

“Sure,” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. “Why don’t you go ahead and get her coffee already?”

“But what should I get?”

“I don’t know, what did she have the last time you saw her?” Sebastian asked, clearly annoyed at the question.

“A cappuccino with two spoons of sugar and cocoa and cinnamon sprinkled over it.”

“Okay, then get her a latte, one spoon sugar, sprinkle cocoa over it.”

“But that’s not what she had.”

“Yeah, well, if you get it half-right, she’ll be impressed you paid attention and tell you how she takes it exactly. If you figured it out after meeting her once, you’re being a creep.”

“Oh… that sounds… smart,” Trent said. “Thanks, Seb. And it was nice to see you Blaine, and you guys.” With a wave, he left to stand in line for the coffee.

Blaine was suddenly very preoccupied with this latest piece of information, remembering how they’d gotten coffee here, after having some at Dalton before. How Sebastian had remembered he wanted some cream, as well as cinnamon sprinkled over it, but had _forgotten_ the sugar.

“That’s a move, isn’t it?” he asked.

To his credit, at least Sebastian looked a bit flustered. “It _works_ ,” he said.

“Clearly,” Tina said flatly.

Kurt snorted. “I’m sure you have a whole battery of tricks you can use to seduce some unsuspecting young men back into your cave of depravity, but nobody here cares to hear more about that, and it doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”

Blaine stared at him, honestly a bit shocked at the lack of civility.

There was a flash of anger on Sebastian’s face, but with one look to Blaine, he seemed to calm down a bit. Probably imagining just how exactly he promised to make up for this whole charade. Blaine really hoped the blush he felt rising on his face wasn’t too obvious.

“I’m chaperoning,” Sebastian said. “Trent isn’t sure if it’s a date. I’m just here in case it isn’t, to make it less awkward,” Sebastian explained.

“Gosh, you’re such a good friend. Isn’t that right, Blaine?” Tina asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Well… it sounds like he is,” Blaine said, glaring back at her. “That’s a really nice thing to do for Trent, he can get really insecure.”

And just maybe he still got this warm, bubbly feeling when Sebastian was doing something genuinely nice, and maybe, he resented Tina for raining on that particular parade.

“So, what will you do if it is a date?” Tina asked.

Sebastian shrugged. “Make myself sparse,” he said. “Hey, maybe I’ll come back here.” He barely finished, when his eyes fell to Kurt, then to Blaine, who…

Froze, just a little bit.

Of course, he wanted Sebastian to come sit with them. He always wanted him close. But right now, they were still playing this charade. And he knew, Sebastian wasn’t happy with it, knew that there was some insecurity, like he was still worried Blaine might have some lingering feelings for his ex. This wasn’t fair to Sebastian, and it wasn’t like the plan was to hide their relationship forever.

Just, maybe wait a day or two longer. Because Blaine was actually trying to be friends with Kurt again, and despite their breakup, and despite Adam and New York, he was pretty sure his ex would flip out when he heard about this. At least, Blaine had hoped to share this piece of information in private. Preferably after Burt’s test results came back clean.

“Sure, perfect,” Tina said, clearly not worried with Blaine’s inner struggle. “We’re all friends, after all.”

Sebastian looked at her with a similar confusion as Blaine felt. “Cool,” he said eventually, maybe a little bit uncomfortable. “I should probably check on Trent though. I’ll… see you around.” He made sure to say the last thing to Blaine directly.

“Yeah,” he said quickly, feeling even worse about this. That might take a while to make up for, not that he could blame his boyfriend.

“I just can’t with this guy,” Kurt muttered, still glaring after him. “Who does he think he is?”

“He did literally nothing,” Blaine said, frowning at him. If that was the amount of charitability he could hope for from his ex, this whole thing might bee a waste of time anyway. “All he’s doing is helping a friend.”

“Great friend, isn’t he?” Tina asked.

“He is, actually,” Blaine said.

“Can we talk about literally anything else?” Kurt asked. With Sebastian gone as a focus for his anger, the earlier nervousness seemed to slowly settle in again.

Blaine took another look at where Sebastian and Trent were just sitting down at a table, Trent almost jittering out of his seat, while Sebastian pretended to be annoyed by the whole thing. He caught his boyfriend’s eyes across the room, gave him an apologetic smile. Sebastian rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth twitched up. At least he wasn’t upset.

A girl was approaching them, dressed in a Crawford uniform, with a blush on her face.

Blaine turned back to the table, wishing Trent luck.

“We could plan something other than always hanging out at a coffee shop,” Tina said. “Brittany wants to go to a circus this weekend, and that might be either to free all the animals or to try to get Lord Tubbington an audition spot, Sam isn’t quite sure about it. Either way, sounds like it could be fun.”

“A… circus?” Kurt asked, crinkling his nose. “Well, I guess it would be fun to do something… What about Friday?”

Blaine stared, as he realized the implications of that. “Can we do Saturday? I… kind of have a thing on Friday.”

“Do you know?” Tina asked, looking at him in fake surprise as if she had no idea what he was taking about. “But what would you have going on Friday?”

Blaine just so managed not to grit his teeth. “Friday is Regionals,” he said.

Kurt frowned. “But you guys were disqualified,” he said.

“The Warblers’ Regionals,” Blaine said, “I promised I’d come watch.”

“But why?”

“Because they’re my-“

“Oh my god, say friends one more time, Blaine Devon Anderson, and I swear, I will break into your home and burn every single one of your bowties!”

Blaine stared at Tina, his mouth open. It had been a while since she’d had an outburst like this, and he still had no idea what he was supposed to do with it. But apparently, she was just warming up.

“I’m done. Done, I tell you! I can’t believe you. We were all doing _fine_ , Blaine, stewing in mutual despisal and loathing. But no, you had to go and drag us out bowling, and playing laser tag, and freaking roller skating, and spending time with that asshole meerkat boyfriend of yours, to the point where I don’t even know if this is Stockholm syndrome or if I actually _like_ him, and I swear to god, if it’s the latter, I will _never_ forgive you for this, and for what? So you can turn around and pretend that’s nothing, and you’re all just _friends_? And what, it’s good enough for us to know, but god forbid Kurt hears about it? Why’s that, Blaine? Look, it’s very simple. Either this thing with Sebastian is serious, then don’t hide it. Or it isn’t, then don’t drag us out to Dalton to get to know him! And either you and Kurt can be friends, then dating other people shouldn’t be a problem, or if you can’t manage that, just say you are and write each other awkward Christmas messages like normal exes do. But this whole charade thing is frankly insulting to him, and to Kurt, and frankly, to me, and I do expect better from you!”

Blaine stared at her, at a loss of what to say. Of course, he’d noticed something was brewing. He had just not been ready for… this. He was stunned, even if on some level he felt warmth at the thought that in her own way she’d even come to support his new relationship, no matter how skeptical she had been at first. And even through the haze, he noticed a hint of movement behind her, his eyes shooting up.

Tina’s jaw dropped. “Oh no,” she muttered, “is he standing behind me?”

“Obviously the only way I could have caught any of this,” Sebastian said, his expression quickly returning from abut as stunned as Blaine felt to his usual smirk.

A strangled sound to his side made Blaine look to what he had avoided since Tina’s explosion.

“Is this a joke?”

Blaine looked from Kurt who looked like he was about to throw up, to Tina who seemed somewhere between embarrassed about her outburst and defiant to defend her point, to Sebastian, with that flash in his eye that just yearned to strike, and yet, holding back, his eyes finding Blaine’s immediately. Like it was up to him.

In a flash, Blaine considered his options. With New Directions’ general insanity there was a slim chance to get away with some variant of Tina had lost her mind, but really… what was the point of it now? The cat was out of the bag, all his careful plans of timing be banned. And while he didn’t want his new relationship as a way to hurt his ex, he was not willing to lie about it. Hiding had probably been a step too far already.

Blaine sighed. “Not quite how I planned this to go… but no. Not a joke. Sebastian and I have been dating. And yes, I was going to tell him anyway,” he said with a pointed look to his best friend, who at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed now. “And I know, it’s not really a big deal, since we broke up months ago, and you’re with Adam anyway, but with your Dad’s test results, and given the… history here, I guess I just didn’t want to make things awkward. But yeah.”

“Oh. That’s…” Kurt looked clearly conflicted, like he was just dying to let out every single thing wrong with Sebastian. But somewhere between the mention of his own boyfriend, as well as the way Blaine reached out for Sebastian’s hand, the smile on the Warbler’s face just a bit too soft for triumph, maybe Kurt realized there was nothing to argue about. At least not in a way that would let him leave with some dignity. “Are you sure?” he asked instead.

Blaine smiled, enclosing his fingers around Sebastian’s. “Yes.”

“I… I see,” Kurt said, looking away from their intertwined hands with something so close to nausea that Blaine wasn’t sure whether he should feel sorry or offended. Both, probably, even though he knew Sebastian would clearly favor the latter.

“I was hoping we could all be civil,” Blaine added, with a warning look first to Kurt, then to Sebastian, and finally, Tina.

“Well, since you’re all friends, and moved on, and now both have boyfriends, why would this be awkward?” she said.

“It’s not awkward,” Kurt said, his voice uncomfortably high. “But that reminds me… Carol is probably expecting me. We… were going to cook dinner together. Yeah. Really should get going now.”

If it looked more like running away, Blaine promised himself he would not bring it up. If he was lucky, he might even convince Sebastian to do the same.

“Thanks, Tina.” he said with a sigh, once his ex had left the building.

“I mean… he’ll get over it,” she said, as if she didn’t quite believe it. “And you just said you would have told him anyway.”

“He was my ride,” Blaine said.

Tina snorted. “Like your meerkat boyfriend won’t volunteer to take you immediately.”

“Eventually,” Sebastian said, easily sliding into the booth beside Blaine. “And tell me this couldn’t have gone worse.”

“It’s… fine, I guess,” Blaine said, leaning against him. Not what he had chosen, but Tina had a point. Kurt would get over it eventually, not to mention that he really didn’t get a vote in Blaine’s relationships anymore. “How’s Trent’s date going? It’s a date, right?”

“Oh, it’s a date,” Sebastian said. “And thanks to Cho Chang here, they definitely have something to talk about.”

“They didn’t hear that,” Tina said.

“I think all of Lima heard that,” Sebastian replied. “Every single person. Know what they heard?”

If looks could kill, Sebastian would crumble to dust under Tina’s glare. “I changed my mind,” she said, “it’s _definitely_ Stockholm syndrome.”

“You _like_ me,” Sebastian said in a sing-song.

“No, I don’t.”

“I mean… it sounded like you do,” Blaine said.

“Stab me in the back, will you,” Tina muttered.

“Right back at you, Tay-Tay.”

“I do _not_ like him.”

“Oh no, you can’t take it back,” Sebastian said. “We’re _friends_ now, right?”

“I hate you,” Tina said. “Both of you.” She hesitated, then sighed rolling her eyes. “But _fine_. We are.”

Blaine bit his lips to suppress the wide grin.

“Aren’t you going to say anything snarky?” Tina asked.

“I thought about it, but… nah, actually I’m good,” Sebastian said. “This is weird.”

“It’s friendship, don’t act like you’ve never had one,” Blaine said, elbowing his boyfriend.

“You can’t let me look cool for one minute, can you?” Sebastian said with a sigh. “So… what are we doing with the rest of the day?”

“I mean… Laser Tag was pretty fun,” Blaine said.

When Tina smirked, the sparkle was right back in her eyes.

“You’re on.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr as imogenlefay


End file.
